Blood and Fangs
by SonicPokemonWarrior1
Summary: Deucalion the Wolf killed his son Shadow the Wolf/ Werewolf from a killing a night before, but not that much story for thi chapter. XD
1. Bad Mistake

SPW1 and Lycan were walking around the gardens along with Shadow and Deucalion. Shadow was growling low and bared his fangs a little and Deucalion looks at him questionily, Shadow's eyes then turned a golden yellow color and snarled low and ran off fast while transforming.

Saw him run off. "What's up with him THIS time?"

Deucalion then shrugs. "Now sure, be right back." He then ran off after Shadow. Shadow was then running blindly through the woods and ran into the city and ran in the alley and wall jumped while running fast and jumped up and snarled violently more, then he was suddenly pinned down by Deucalion, but he blindly flips backwards and slammed his tail into him and causes him to fall over the ledge. Shadow glared evilly at him and ran off, Deucalion suddenly caught himself and jumped back up on the rooftop and ran after.

Shadow then ran faster and jumps high and landed hard in the alley and looks up and eyes glowed and visualized where he was and blinked and ran off soundless into the pitch darkness while blending in perfectly, Deucalion then jumped down and sniffed deep and suddenly found him and spike-kicked him critically against a tree and knocked ten down. Shadow was suddenly over him and landed behind him and snarled loud and violently while swinging his tail fast and circled around him.

Deucaliont then stood on his hind legs. "Fine then, if it's a fight ya want, it's a fight you'll get." His eyes then turned dark gold.

Shadow snarled violently more and he then lunged blindly at him while biting down on his throat as blood showed and he snarled violently and then threw him at the wall and made him go through it. He growls low and licks the blood off of his fangs and growls low in satisfacation and ran at him blindly. Deucalion suddenly slashed his chest critically and easily spike-kicked him towards the wall making him crash into it and go incredibly far into a lake. Shadow gurgles in fear and his eyes glowed and quickly swam up and gets out halfway and panted hard, Deucalion then saw him from a distance.

"..."

Shadow then shook the water off of his fur and snarled violently and loud in anger and howls out loud and demonically and eeire as it echoed through the woods and ran at him blindly. Deucalion growls low and did the same blindly while transforming into a new form and already pinned him down putting critical pressure.

"...?!" He then lifts himself and kicked him off, he snarls loud and violently in anger and gets up and shook his fur. He raised his tail up and markings glow bright and he snarls low and jumps up high as the moonlight hits his fur and markings glow brighter and opened his mouth as a beamformed and howled loud while releasing it down on him as it turned dark red and left a ghost-shadow streak and hits Deucalion critically and drained his power fully. Shadow landed and his markings glowed faintly and exhaled as it dimly faded away and smirked evilly and slashed him blindly with his own power and speed and also with Deucalion's power and speed. He then spike-kicked him down and bites at the back of his neck critically as blood splattered and showed and he snarled low.

Deucalion then snarled low and then growled violently and slowly snapped and grabbed his neck jamming his hand through the bone and threw him off while tearing it out. Shadow yelped in pain as his eyes narrowed and growls low while exhaling and slowly closed his eyes and went limp. Deucalion then stood over him and panted hard and was cloaked in blood and laughed evilly "Heh. That's over with." He then snorts and walks off back to the castle. Sapphire was sitting down with Arctic thinking.

He then looked at her. "Will brother and Father be okay?" Sapphire shrugged and strokes his fur.

"Not sure." He then nodded and went silent and lays his head down on her lap. Deucalion then walked in and Sapphire saw him and her eyes narrowed. "Deucalion, what the hell happened to you?!"

He then looked at her in question. "What do you mean?"

"You're all bloody! How can you now see that?!"

He then looks at himself. "This? This is nothin'."

Arctic then shook in fear a little as he saw Deucalion and his ears fell back. Sapphire strokes his fur more comfoting him. She then looks back at him. "...Well clean yourself up then. The pups will get scared if they see you like that."

Deucalion huffs while walking off. "Whatever." He then walked upstairs.

Sapphire continues to stroke his fur. "That wolf...It's okay Arctic." He then nodded. Ayako was then walking around and saw Deucalion walk in the bathroom. She growls a little in question and walks off. He then got out a couple of minutes later and walked off and Shade was walking around in her Dark Demon Wolf form and saw him, she then ran up to him and walks at his side. "_Hey Deuce?_" He then looked at her in question. "_Have you seen Shadow around?_"

"He's out. He'll be back in a little while."

She then nodded and ran off somewhere. He then kept walking around the castle and Warrior was walking around upstairs as her stomach was growling loud and she whimpers. "_Hungry..._" She then slowly walks downstairs to the kitchen and stomach growls louder and her ears fell back and whimpers more and paws the fridge, she then howls low. "_Hungies...!_" Tears formed a little and lays down on her stomach as her ears fell back and stomach growls more. He then stopepd walking and saw her and walks up to her, she then whimpers softly and stomach growls more, he then opened the fridge.

She then looks up at him in question. Deucalion then picked her bowl up and took out a porkchop and sausage out and cute it up and puts it in her bowl, she then stood up and sat down. He then placed the bowl down in front of her and walked off and Warrior looks at him as she tilts her head and shrugs, she then starts to eat from her bowl. Deucalion was then walking around thinking, he then remembered him and Shadow fighting and he snarled low and then growled violently and slowly snapped and grabbed his neck jamming his hand through the bone and threw him off while tearing it out and saw Shadow die in front of him and he laughs evilly and walks off leaving his body behind without a care. His flashback ended, he then blinked and shook his head and huffed and kept walking. Meanwhile, Sapphire was with Arctic and moving her paw upwards and downwards and he was copying her. "_See? Keep doing this and this is called a slash attack, but you already know what right?_" He then nodded and Deucalion walked in and saw them.

Sapphire nodded back. "Now try to do this." She lunged forwards while slashing the air and jumps back at his side. She growls low. "You try." Arctic then nodded and lunged while slashing and lands back beside her. "Nice job. ^^" Arctic then smiled while looking at her and then saw Deucalion. "Hey Father. ^^" He then nodded at him. Sapphire looks down at him. "_Alright. Glace, time to do a quick lap around the room._"

"Like run around?" Sapphire then nodded and he wagged his tail. "Okay! ^^" He then starts to run around the room. Sapphire chuckles and looks at Deucalion in question and growls low. "_You alright?_"

He nodded. "_Well you seem quiet, something wrong?_"

"No I'm fine."

Sapphire then nodded and he did the same back. Arctic kept running. "I gots a Rainbow Star on! ^W^" Sapphire saw him and snickers. And her and Deucalion both smiled at him and Arctic ran faster, he soon stops running and skidded and pants a little and walks back to Sapphire, she then nudged him and purrs. "_Nice job Glace. ^^_" He then smiled.

Deucalion then smirked. "Heh."

"_Go ahead and take a break Arctic._" Arctic then nods and Sapphire smiled and her ears perked and looks around. "_Hmm...Weird._"

He looks at her. "What is it?"

"_Shadow hasn't been around us for some reason._"

"Hmm..."

"_Oh well..._" She yawns and shook her head. "_Oh well, off to bed now._" She looks at Arctic. "_Come on Glace. Time for bed._"

"Awww. Okay." He then hops on her mane and she growls low and her eyes turned golden yellow and transformed into her Alphaline Werewolf form and walks out of the traning room and Deucalion follows at her side. She then walked in his room and gets on the bed and lays down and exhaled a little, he then walks in and did the same as her and Arctic was already asleep. She then looks at him.

"_Heh, he must've been up all day as usual._" She then lays her head down.

"No, I was like that when I was a pup."

She then looks at him. "_Really?_"

"Yup."

"No wonder." She then chuckles a little and yawns. "_Welp, night._" She then stretched a little and curls up and went to sleep.

"Night." He then did the same. A couple of hours later in four in the morning, Deucalionw as then having a nightmare. Sapphire was snoring lightly and one of her ears twitched and turned over a little and kept snoring lightly. He then was sweating and panting heavilly, she continues sleeping and her ear twitched more and growls low. He then sweats more and pants more heavier, she then woke up and snarls low in question and saw him. Her eyes narrowed and shook him. "_Deucalion! Deucalion wake up!_" He panted more and snapped awake and gasped, then he pants unevenly.

Sapphire then gently nudged him. "_What happened?_"

He then stayed silent for a second and shook his head. "Nothing...I'm~I'm fine."

Sapphire then licks him. "_No you're not. If you have a nightmare, you HAVE to tell me._"

"I said I'm fine. Don't worry about it..."

Sapphire glared at him for a second. "_Alright then._" She then layed her head back down and he then went back to sleep.


	2. Fallen Wolves Lost

A few hours later, Arctic was slowly walking downstairs stair step by stair step and then walks to the kitchen and walks up to his food bowl and saw it empty. He stood there quiet for a minute and then exhaled and walked back upstairs, Ayako was then walking around looking around. "_Father? Father where are ya?_" Arctic kept walking and Ayako then howls and saw him and ran to up him and looks at him. "_Arctic, have you seen Father around?_" He shook his head. "_That's weird. Oh well, I hope he turns up later..._" She then ran off. Arctic then starts to walk to Bolt's room and then Sapphire saw him while walking around, he then pawed her door. "Glace you okay?" She said while walking up to him.

He then whimpers. "I'm hungry…" Tears formed a little and Sapphire then nodded and picks him up and walks back downstairs and walks towards the kitchen and puts him down on the counter and gets the ingredients out. "Where's Shadow at?" Arctic shrugged. "Hmm…That's VERY weird." She then began to chop the food up.

"Hmm…" Sapphire's ears then perked and turned around and saw Deucalion walking downstairs and he then walks to the window table and sat down. Sapphire then finishes chopping the food up and puts it in the blender and turns it on. Deucalion was quiet and then Arctic walks up to him. "Father, where's brother?"

"I'm not sure."

Sapphire looks at him. ;Well I think you should go out and look for him then. There's no telling what he'll do."

SPW1 and Lycan then walked downstairs. Sapphire then stops the blender and pours the formula in a bowl and puts it down on the floor and walks over to Deucalion and sat down in a chair next to him and gave him his cup of coffee. "What's the matter? You've been like this for how long?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about it." He then drank some of his coffee.

"Are you sure? Last night, you had a nightmare, last night you came in all bloody, explain that." She then drank some of her's.

"It's totally normal. And that blood could've been from taming Shadow."

"Then where's Shadow at then?"

"Still out?"

"Hmm…" She then glared at him for a minute and sips some of her coffee. Deucalion exhaled while putting his cup down.

"Me and SPW1 can find him right now if ya want?"

Sapphire nodded. "A'ight. Let's go. Lunar!"

A small dark midnight blue wolf with a white muzzle and white tipped ears and tail with icy blue eyes came running down to her. "Let's go. Transform." Lunar then transformed quick and ran out the door fast, then a small snow white and silverish-gray and golden eyed Kitsune-Wolf came running downstairs. "Wait for me!" She then ran out after him fast.

"Guys wait up!" SPW1 then ran out the door fast followed by Lycan. They all then skidded at the woods and walks. "Okay, you two are bloodhounds. Sniff 'em down." Lycan said.

"I don't know what he smells like. All I smell is you…" He then sniffs Kira. "And you." He then sniffs SPW1. "And you." He then sniffs himself. "And me…I need a batl later. But I dunno what Shadow smells like."

SPW1 and Lycan both facepalmed. "You smell him Kira?" Lycan asked.

Kira then smells the air. "… Do you have anything that he wears that has his scent? We could use that to find him." SPW1 then pulled out Shadow's Snow Moon Emerald as it felt cool to the touch. "I got this. I stole it from him so me and Lycan can make slushies."

"Pftt, yeah. ^^" Lunar and Kira then sniffs the emerald. "Okay, got it." They both then ran off fast and me and Lycan then followed fast. Lunar and Kira kept running while smelling the air, Lunar then skidded and sniffs the ground and saw a piece of black fur. "…?" SPW1 then skidded and saw it. "…?" She then picks it up and examines it. "… This is Shadow's fur."

Lycan nodded. "Then we're getting close."

Kira then nodded as well. "Then let's roll." They then ran off.

"Dinner-roll." Lycan ran at Kira's side and SPW1 followed at her side and snickered hard. Lunar kept running and then stops a few minutes later and looks around. SPW1, Lycan and Kira did the same. Kira squints her eyes and looks ahead. "I think I see him…!" SPW1 then walks and saw him. Shadow was still at the same place where he died at, surrounded and covered in dry blood with his eyes closed and lifeless. "…?!" She then ran up to him and went on her knees and shook him.

"Shadow! Shadow! Wake up!" Shadow didn't respond and his fur was pale and cold. Her eyes then was filled up with tears. "…No…" She then cries and hugs him as her tears fell on his cold fur. "…! He's…" Lycan's ears fell back.

"…!" Lunar and Kira's eyes then narrowed.

"Who did this to him…?!" Lycan's eyes then formed tears a little. SPW1 was crying and hugs him and holds him close to her and nudged him and kept crying and ears flattened. "…" Lycan then hugged them and Lunar and Kira then nudged Shadow's body and their ears fell back. "Come on. We have to take him back to revive him." SPW1 then nodded and tries to pick him up and puts him back down. "Damn! I forgot, other Alphalines or werewolves can't pick a Twilight Alphaline up. They weigh MORE heavy than the other Alphalines."

"Damn it! Not even Luke and Cres can lift him?!"

SPW1 shrugged. "I heard that a Spike-Tailed Tundra Alphaline Werewolf is the only known one to even pick Twilight Alphaline Werewolves up. But get 'em anyway."

"Masamir."

"He's not around. Probably studying somewhere on the planet."

Lycan sighed. "Damn, so do we just call him?"

"No. Get Cres 3D White and King Lucas."

"Pftt! Okay."

"Go ahead…" SPW1 then hugs Shadow and nuzzled him more. "I'll stay here…" Lycan then nodded and ran off and Lunar and Kira then nudged her and lays by her side.


	3. Alive, But Not Yet

Lycan then came back five minutes later with Lucas and Crescendo and SPW1 saw them and kept quiet. Crescendo then saw Shadow and exhaled. "Aw, damn…" Lucas then went over to him and tried picking him up and Crescendo did the same, SPW1 then helped them out and growls loud in frustration of the weight. Lycan , Kira and Lunar helped then out.

"What the hell is this body made of, lead?!" Lycan said trying to lift him. SPW1 growls loud and struggles more to lift him, Shadow then lifted off the ground. Crescendo, Lucas, Lunar, Kira and SPW1 then walked slowly and then picked up the pace back to the castle. Back in the castle, Sapphire was sitting down on the couch watching tv with Ayako and Arctic. They all then came inside a little bit later panting hard. Sapphire then turned around and saw them.

"Hey gu~" She then saw Shadow and her eyes narrowed and tears formed. "OH MY GOD!" She quickly gets off the couch and ran over, Ayako saw Shadow and her eyes narrowed. "_Father!_" She jumps off the couch and ran to her and was at her side* SPW1 and the rest then slowly placed Shadow down.

"Phew! He's heavy…" She then cracks her back.

Arctic then ran to their side. "Big brother?!" Shadow didn't respond and Arctic formed tears a little. "What happened to him?!"

"We just found him in the middle of the forest…" Lycan said. Takihiro and Yuri then were walking around and saw them. Takihiro's eyes narrowed and ran to them fast. "Shadow!" Yuri then ran at his side and tears fell. "…No…!" Her ears fell back and Takihiro hugs her comforting her. Lycan then was quiet.

"We can revive him right…?" Lucas asked.

SPW1 nodded. "We'll need his Pink Moon Emerald though, but he doesn't have it in his fur anywhere."

"Maybe Deucalio has it." Sapphire kept looking at Shadow and tears formed still. "Get him…now."

"Okay, okay!" Lycan then ran upstair fast and Deucalion was walking around. She saw him and ran up to him. "Deucalion! Do you have the Pink Moon Emerald? I need it NOW."

"Why~?"

"Just give it to me! It's frickin' urgent!" She then went through his jacket and eventually found it an ran back downstairs to them. Here got it." Deucalion then was suddenly at her side. "Deucalion?"

"Yeah I got it." He then took the emerald and puts it over Shadow and casts it. All of them watched. He then kept casting it for a few more minutes and then stopped and exhaled. Shadow was still there, healed, but not breathing.

Sapphire looks at him. "… Shadow?" Shadow didn't respond.

Lycan then looks at him also. "Shadow?" Crescendo then shook him a little. "Shadow?! Wake up!" Shadow still didn't respond. Sapphire's eyes narrowed and tears formed more.

"My god! Wake up!" Tears fell more.

"Shadow, this isn't a joke! Wake up!" Yuri then hugs him gently and cries more. "Please…" Her ears fell back and Shadow still didn't respond.

"Shad…?" Lycan forms more tears.

"Shit. He's probably in a coma…" Crescendo said and all of their eyes narrowed. Ayako's eyes narrowed and turned blue. "NO!" She slammed her paw in the ground as claws unsheathed and ran upstairs blindly while crying. "Ayako, wait!" Lycan quickly ran after her upstairs.

Sapphire balled her fist and snarls low. "Who killed him…?! I'LL FUCKING KILL THIS PERSON!" Her eyes then turned dark gold and snarls louder and bared her fangs. Crescendo sighs deep. "Lucas, help me get him to the Second Infirmary." He and Lucas then lifts him and carries Shadow to the third floor and his tail was dragging on the ground lifeless and Deucalion was gone. Sapphire looks around for him.

"WHERE is he…?!" Takihiro then shrugged. "Until the moon is full, THIS female WILL kill them male IS her pup is killed…" Her eyes darkened more and SPW1 looks up at her. "Saph…" She then looks at her while snarling louder. "I KNOW WHAT I SAID DAMN IT!" She quickly blinked and exhaled as her eyes turned back to sapphire blue and shook her head. "No…It couldn't be Deucalion that killed him…" She then picked Arctic up and walks off and everyone else did the same.

"Father would never kill anyone, not even on purpose…right?" He then saw something up ahead, Deucalion's jacket, shirt, pants, boots, wedding-ring and a note was on top of the pile. "Mom?" he paw-points at the pile and Sapphire walks up to it and picks the note up and opens it up and reads it.

_-I killed him. It was all me and I kept it a secret from you. I snapped, but you don't have to worry because I've disappeared and probably never coming back. I've probably killed myself knowing what I've done…-Deucalion F. / P. Woflsberg"_

Sapphire's eyes narrowed into stilts and tears formed. "Deucalion…"

_-P.S. Sapphire, if you wanted to have a divorce with me, I understand. The wedding-ring should be with my stuff. I still love you.-_

Sapphire's eyes narrowed more, she then snarls low and puts Arctic down. "Arctic, I'll be gone. For a LONG time, until I find your father. Do you UNDERSTAND me? Her voice sounded serious and determined, he then nodded and she nodded and ran off fast upstairs to her room. She quickly shuts and locks the door, she took her clothes off and changed into a sleek black suit and puts on a sapphire scarf on her mane and ties it. She looks at her feet and took her boots off and puts on her black and sapphire-cyan laser sneakers on it as they glowed dimly, she then looked at herself in the mirror and goes into her drawers and took out a mascara-paint and covers her entire muzzle black. After than, she then made her eyes turn golden yellow and it narrowed, she then puts on a long, black jacket. She exhaled and took her gloves off and puts on a completely black hunter, fingertip-less gloves in as a marking on the top glowed. She then looks at herself in the mirror and transformed into her Alphaline Werewolf form and still had her mobian shape, but was in her exact Alphaline shape, she smirked and she quickly writes a note in Japanese and puts it on her bed. She then opens the window and jumps out and landed swiftly and ran off fast as her markings on her shoes and gloves made a streak and ran out in the woods.


	4. Deucalion's Demise

Deucalion was running fast somewhere and not on Gelato Paradise, Sapphire was running and skidded hard and looks around.

"Hmm…" She swings her hand as the markings on her gloves glowed and a mini-keyboard glowed and formed and a screen showed also. She then looks up and had a look at it. "Hmm…Computer, locate Deucalion." The computer then zoomed out and beeped and glowed his location. Her eyes narrowed. "God damn…I've been there before…" She then made it go away and then teleported. Deucalion skidded at a cave and looked around and went in hiding all his scents and residue, he then layed down and curled up. She then reappears and looks around. "..Hmm…" She then walks around and Darachs and Triskele Werewolves were walking around roaminf around a very peaceful paradise-bog-stream and lotus trees populated all over. She then looks around as her eyes glowed.

"Whoa…this place grew even more the last time I visited here…" She then kept walking while looking around.

The Darachs were walking around and saw Sapphire and their eyes narrowed, she then raised her shirt sleeve and jacket sleeve up and showed the Darach markings. "It's okay, I'm one of you." They then nodded and kept walking. Sapphire then puts the sleeve and jacket sleeve back down and keeps walking, she then pulls out a sample of Deucalion's fur and puts on a pair of glasses on as it examined his fur and it beeps twice and then showed a summer-colored trail (heat signature) and she then nodded. "_Got you now._" She then walked soundless while hiding all of her deeper scents. Her gloves' markings and bottom and sides of the shoes glowed and made her turn invisible. Deucalion's ears fell back and Sapphire kept following the trail and saw the cave he was in. She kept walking soundless and walks up towards it, she then made her ears perk up so she can hear his thoughts and walks in the cave soundless and walks up next to him.

_"What the fuck is wrong with me…I couldn't control myself AGAIN…I'm turning into my soulless father. I should really just get killed and never be allowed in this universe again…Screw everything…"_

Sapphire's eyes narrowed and kept listening.

"_I'm never going back. No matter if someone planned a search-party to find me. I'm vowing to never set foot anywhere in my family's face again…_"

Sapphire then made a invisible barrier around them so he won't run off and hugs him. "Deucalion, listen to me, RIGHT now. I don't care WHAT you think, I don't care IF you killed Shadow. Why didn't you tell me before? We could've slept it off and made up the next day, instead, YOU kept it a secret from me and everyone else. I'm NOT mad at you, I'm NOT gonna plan a divorce. NEVER in my life Deucalion, I STILL love you, no matter WHAT you do, just say sorry and it's ALL over. Do YOU understand me?" She then formed tears.

His eyes narrowed. "_R~Really…? You really mean that…?_" Sapphire then made herself appear.

"Deucalion, does it LOOK like I'm DEAD serious?

"_Yes. Dead-ass_."

"Then THAT'S it then. I'll NEVER let you out my life, OR my sight. I'll hunt you DOWN to the ends of the Earth if I have to god damn it! And you DO know I CAN help you out.

He exhaled. "_I can't forgive myself though…_" Sapphire's ears fell back and growls low in frustration and grabs him and kissed him deep, his eyes narrowed and kissed her deeply back. She then lets him go two minutes later. "Now don't EVER think about that, NEVER. Understand me? He then nodded and she hugs him and stands up. "Let's get back to Gelato."

"_Okay…_" He then nudged her and she nods and teleported.


	5. Explanations

Sapphire reappears somewhere on Gelato Paradise and was then walking around on all four and then went back a little, she peeks from the corner and growls low as she saw humans talking while they armed their guns. She then went back to Deucalion's side and stood on her hind legs. "_Damn, there's some humans around here. Okay play along with me alright? So we can get pass them. It's the only way back._" He then nodded and she did the same, she then walks and he followed at her side.

"So if we see a werewolf, we just take it right?" One human asked.

Another one facepalmed. "We JUST repeated that ten times did we?"

"Deaf I tell ya…" Another human said while shaking his head slowly. Sapphire and Deucalion then walked past.

"It's my first ti~" He then paused while looking at them and his eyes narrowed.

"Sir, shall we fire?" Sapphire glared at them and kept walking, a human then blocked her. "Where are YOU going Mrs?" Sapphire then spoke and looks at them.

"Back home."

Another human spoke. "Why's that werewolf following you?"

"He's mine, leave him alone." She said and kept walking and another one blocks her again. Her eyes began to narrow a little and snarls low, not showing her werewolf side. "I said…BACK…off…" Her claws started to glow dimly and bared her fangs a little, not showing them fully. "Whoa…"

"What'cha gonna do to us then?"

Sapphire smirked. "You do NOT want to mess with me, OR him. Back off before I kill you pathetic humans." She then smirked coldly. Their eyes narrowed a little. "Kill? You don't HAVE weapons." Sapphire snapped her singers. "_Deucalion forward_." Deucalion then got in front of her and snarled demonically and his fur spiked up sharp, their eyes then narrowed more in fear. "Now back up before I'll have to get HIM on you all."

They nodded and wobbled in fear. "Y~Yes Mrs…" They then got out of her way. "Hmph!" She and Deucalion then walks past them and one human mumbled under his breath. "Dumb bitch…" Sapphire's ears perked and snarled violently and she lunged at him and pinned him down and snarls more violently as her mane raised and eyes narrowed into stilts making her look feral. She then blindly dug her claws through his chest and pulled his heart out and he was dead. "Brother…?!" Deucalion snarled low at them.

Sapphire then glared at them as moonlight hits her eyes making it glow and snarls low. Their eyes then narrowed more and she smirked evilly and lets out a huge long, feral werewolf howl as it echoed, their eyes narrowed more and ran off fast.

Deucalion snorts. "_Hmph, cowards. Some hunters THEY are_."

Sapphire eats the heart. "_Damn right._"

He then shook his fur and kept walking and she did the same and kept walking. "_Deucalion…? About what you said…About a divorce…_" Her ears fell back.

"_I thought if you found out what I didn't, you'd want to have a divorce with me…_"

"_You know I'll NEVER have one with you. If you do something evil, you know I would forgive you_." She then hugged him. "_But you STILL should've told me…Why didn't you…?_"

His ears fell back. "_I just couldn't tell you…Or anyone…_" She stops walking and sat down. "_Sit down so we can talk about it._" He then turned to her and sat down. "_Deucalion, I know you're the quiet, sneaky type of guy, but keeping dead-ass secrets away from your own wife, that's now good at all. Like we got married on the night and we slept together, we made a agreement NEVER to keep secrets from each other, even if it means killing someone, like your son or family members, you know to apologize IF not saying if now, IF I'm mad or upset, apologize alright?_"

"_Yeah…Yeah, I know that…But I just couldn't tell you then because…If anyone/everyone else knew then it would just be in my conscience knowing that I killed someone I always knew and love on PURPOSE. I just killed him without a care in the world…I don't know how I could've been so soulless that night. Like the first time I snapped in the cave. It's like I'm sort of getting worse very slowly…If I get angry or snap again, I don't even know if I can control myself again…_"

Sapphire then hugs him and lays down and looks at the moon for a minute as markings glow and closed her eyes. "_Deucalion, but I DID show you many ways of controlling your anger, you understood and learned it. But instinct controls the brain and body itself and you CAN fight your way out if you use my method. When I half-destroyed that city...I somehow tried to snap back, but I passed out after that...Try to fight instinct out of you, even IF it means losing your energy, because instinct is both a illusion AND reality._"

"_I tried all of that, it didn't work, nothing did. It just made it feel worse and more stressed…Like something kept growling inside me and just burst out of me that it was so hard for me to hold it in no matter how strong I was…_"

"_Same. Like I said, there IS a way Deucalion, just try more and more until you achieve it._" She then nudged him and he did the same back. "_Right… I'll just keep trying. Even if it costs me my life…_" She then nodded. "_Good_."

He exhaled a little. "_Okay, that's off my chest. But how will the others react if they found out…? I even put him in a fucking coma!_"

She exhaled as well. "_Not sure, but if they don't listen to you the first time, keep on trying, keep on trying and plead to them and explain until your voice fades away_."

He then nodded and kept walking and she follows at his side. "_By the way, nice outfit_."

She looks at him and smiles. "_Thanks. ^^ I made ALL of this myself_."

"_Nice. ^^"_

"_Took a LONG time to get this whatchamacallit on here, but hey, I can teach a few things if ya want_."

"_A'ight. ^^_" She then smiled at him.


	6. Confessions part 1

Sapphire and Deucalion were walking around in the woods and she was then looking around confused. "_Hmm…What kind of woods is this anyway…?_"

"_It's where most Darachs/Dark-Darachs live. Triskele Werewolves also live around them to protect them from Mutant Wolves or Kanima Wolves that migrate here._"

"_Hmm…That place where you hid at…I've been there before…_"

"_Really?_"

She nodded and snarls low. "_When I went on that trip for this biology project during Senior year, we visited here._" He nodded. "_That trip was kinda amazing when I went for the first time and I took notes._"

"_Yeah, you can learn a lot by visiting here…But you gotta be vigilant. Even though these wolves are peaceful, the smallest things provoke them and they can attack. Triskele Werewolves are territorial as well._"

"_I've heard._" He nodded and she did the same back. "_Okay…Let's see…_" She then looked around and he did the same. "_Deucalion? When Shadow wakes up, will you try to explain things to him?"_

He nodded. "_And like you said, if he doesn't believe me, just keep going 'till I get to him._"

"_That goes for the rest of the wolves also._"

"_Right._"

She nodded. "_Are you ready to head back to the castle?_"

"_Yes._" She nodded and stood on her hind legs and grabs his hand and teleported. Back at the castle, SPW1 was with Lycan, Ayako and Arctic on the couch quiet. SPW1 exhaled. "How'd this happen…?"

Lycan's ears fell back ."I don't know…" Arctic and Ayako then formed tears as they fell and whimpers softly. Lycan then comforts him. "It'll be okay Glace…" SPW1 then pets Ayako and Sapphire reappears in Deucalion's room and looks at him. "_Get dressed_. _Streakin' at midnight_." She then walked out and closed the door, he then puts his clothes back on and slowly walked out and looked around and walked downstairs, Sapphire then walks in her room and closed the door. Ayako's ears perked and looks up a little and Lycan, SPW1 and Arctic saw him as well.

"Father?!" He then ran up to him.

He inhaled. "I have a confession…"

"Huh?" SPW1 asked. Sapphire then walked downstairs on all four in her normal clothes and walks up to his side and stood on her hind legs and nods. "…I was that one who killed Shadow that night…" their eyes then narrowed. "I know I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't. I snapped and killed him and when I snapped back, I just couldn't come clean at the moment."

Everyone stayed quiet. "_He didn't mean to_."

SPW1's eyes narrowed and snapped. "IF HE DIDN'T, THEN WHY IN THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?!"

Sapphire then gets on all four and snarls deep in defense. "_He DIDN'T alright? IT WAS INSTINCT GOD DAMN IT! Shadow's HIS son, he NEVER meant to kill him in the first place. DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER! Deucalion loves Shadow and he NEVER in his life thought about killing him just because he's a Twilight Alphaline Werewolf! Shadow probably couldn't control himself that night, but Deucalion snapped randomly and killed him. Now don't come at him like that!_!" She then raised her mane fur and bared her fangs as her eyes turned dark gold and snarls deep still. Now they were all quiet. "_Deucalion's the most respected wolf in the castle and he NEVER thought of killing his own family for the fun of it. He's NOT Dragomir, he's NOT soulless, he's Deucalion._" She then nudged him and he pets her.

"You have to believe me, I'd never do that to any of you and I never thought I'd actually crossed the line with Shadow." SPW1 formed tears and hugs him and her ears fell back. "I~I'm Sorry! I didn't know…!" Ayako then jumps on his head and nudged him while crying. Lycan then hugs him as well. "I'm sorry too, I should've come clean…" Sapphire then hugs them and they were quiet, Arctic then nudged them. Sapphire then lets them go. "Okay, let him rest for tonight you all okay?" They nodded and SPW1, Ayako and Lycan walks off and Arctic hops on his shoulder, Sapphire then looks at him. Arctic nudged him.

"I missed you…" Deucalion then pets him and she did the same. "_I told you I'd get him back_." He then nudged her hand and she pets him more. "_It'll be okay…Come on, let's visit Shadow. Probably Cres and Lucas are still in the room_." She then ran off upstairs fast and Deucalion followed.


	7. Confessions part 2

Shadow was in the room on a bed with a breathing machine and a breathing mask on his muzzle, Crescendo was reading charts and graph calculating numbers and Lucas was thinking. Sapphire then skidded and walks in while standing on her hind legs. "How is he?"

"Well, it's a little moderate. He might be in hyper-sleep for about two months." Deucalion's eyes narrowed wide and Arctic and Sapphire's eyes narrowed. "Damn!"

Deucalion's ears flattened. "And it's all my fault…" Sapphire then hugged him and he was quiet. "I fucking hate myself…"

"Don't say that…"

"What does he mean its his fault?" Crescendo asked. Sapphire holds Deucalion's hand and guards him and tells them the whole story. Their eyes were narrowed. "Whoa..." Sapphire was still guarding Deucalion and glaring at them. Crescendo exhaled deep. "Damn…Well it's okay, he'll be fine soon." Lucas then nodded.

"You're not mad at him…?"

"Just surprised, but not mad."

Sapphire exhaled and lets him go. "Thank god…"

"Anyway, isn't there a way to heal him out of his coma quicker?" Crescendo asked and Sapphire shrugged. Deucalion then thought for a minute. "Wait, what about using Crystal's crystals and Shadow's emerald. We got Bolt out of HER coma quicker that way."

"Hmm…" Sapphire then nodded.

"Wait, not now though…I'm not ready to tell him yet…" She then nods and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, take your time.* He nodded and she kissed his cheek. "Okay, go ahead to bed. I got things to do in the last few minutes."

"Okay…" Crescendo then pets his back and he then walked out and she followed at his side. Deucalion took his clothes off and went on his bed and went to sleep. Sapphire soon walks in and went on the bed and curled up and did the same. The next morning, they were still asleep, snoring lightly. Sapphire then wakes up and yawns and shook her fur and focused her vision. Deucalion then sneezed and woke up, he then shrugged and went back to sleep. Sapphire then looks at him and paws him. He then woke up and looks at her.

_"^^ Wake up_."

"Five more years…" He turned to his side and covered his head with a pillow and sneezed again. She snarls low in question and nudged his side. "_Are you sick_?"

"I don't know…" Sapphire then feels his forehead and her eyes narrowed. "_Damn! Almost there…!" _He raised a eyebrow. "_Almost to it's high nineties._"

"Ugh…" She then kissed his forehead. "_Stay in bed for a few._" He nods and she smiled and gets up off the bed and walks out. Deucalion then did shifty eyes and took his pants off, Sapphire then looked back a little in the room.

"_Deucalion!_"

"I'm hawt here… T^T"

"_You were already streakin' last night, why now?_! XD"

"Hold up, boo, WHEN did I streak?" She then walks back in. "_Last night. XD_"

"I don't recall."

"_DUDE!_"

"Seriously I don't! XD"

She then laughs hard and he puts shorts on. "There, happy?!" She was still laughing and bangs the bed with her fist. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Pftt! Come on! XD"

She kept laughing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She then falls on the floor and rolls around.

"Oh my gawd… XD"

She stops a minute later and sat up. "_Phew! ^^" _They both then smiled at each other.


	8. Confessions part 3

"Anyway…" He then sat up. "I'm all good."

Sapphire snickers a little. He then got up and walks out and walked downstairs and she followed at his side. His ears then perked and walked in the kitchen, Scott and Bolt was singing and coking. "Because I'm hapyyy! Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth! Clap along if you know what happiness is to you! ^W^"

Sapphire's eyes narrowed. "_My gawd…!"_ She laughs hard and Deucalion snickered. "The heck?!"

"Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!"

"Because I'm hapyyy~!"

"Clap along if you feel like the happiness is the truth!"

"Because I'm hapyyy~!"

"Clap along if you feel like that's what you what you want to do! ^W^"

Sapphire snickered and spoke. "Guys! XD"

Scott and Bolt kept singing. "Can't nothin' bring meh down I said because I'm~" They then saw Sapphire and Deucalion. "Oh hey whuddup? ^^"

Sapphire snickers hard. "Damn you have a LOT of practice to go through. ^^" They smiled and gave them their plates.

"Thanks. ^^"

"Thanks. ^^" She sat down and began to eat and he did the same. "May I ask why you two are so happy?"

"We just are. ^^" Scott said.

"Yeah, man. Happiness is in MAH atmosphere! ^W^"

"Did you drink Happiness today?" Sapphire asked.

"Nope. Not a single drop. ^^:

"I bet that's how I'm getting ill. Their happiness makes meh sick!"

"Killjoy! :3" Sapphire snickers and kept eating and Deucalion did the same. "Pftt… ^^" Bolt and Scott then sat at the window table and did shifty eyes and drank Happiness. Sapphire smells the air.

"Guys! XD"

Bolt laughs. "What? ^^"

"Happinesssss… ^W^" Scott said.

Sapphire then facepalmed and SPW1 was walking downstairs with Lycan and she was quiet. And SPW1 looks at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm normally quiet in the morning."

"Yeah…"

They both then sat at the window table next to Bolt, she then gave her a plate and Scott gave SPW1 a plate. "Thanks. ^^" She started to eat and Lycan did the same. "You two look depressed, you okay?"

"Kinda…" She kept eating.

"Yeah…" Bolt then talked to through her mind. "I actually heard what happened."

SPW1's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

Bolt then nodded. "Why do ya think I'm drinking my Happiness?"

"Makes sense."

"Yeah. XD"

"I just thought you WANTED to be drunk."

"Nah, hiding my emotions." Bolt said.

"DUDE!"

"Whut?"

"Nothin'!" She finished eating and lays back while putting her hands behind her back and puts her foot on the table and crossed her legs and exhaled. Bolt smirks and went to the couch with Scott, Deucalion and Sapphire finished and she saw them. Lycan was suddenly gone. "Okay, now I'm scared. Where'd Lycan go?"

Sapphire's ears perked up and twitched slightly. "… Sneak attack from behind you…" Lycan was suddenly in her mane doing shifty eyes. "Nope."

Sapphire looks behind her and saw her. "Dude, BAD choice… " She gave a evil smirk and her mane was suddenly getting hotter and hotter and suddenly caught on fire. Lycan jumped out quick and her tail was caught on fire. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She ran around in circles screaming, Deucalion, Sapphire, Bolt and Scott laughed hard.

"Anyways, Deucalion are you ready to snap him awake now?"

He stops laughing. "Yeah." Sapphire the nods and ran upstairs and he followed. Shadow was still in the bed with the mask on his muzzle still and Sapphire ran in and walks up to his bed and looks at him and strokes his fur.

"Should we get Crystal in here?"

"Ask her for the crystal, you already have Shadow's emerald." He nodded and ran out to Crystal's room. Crystal was in her bed thinking while her eyes glowed faintly and tears were formed. He then knocked on her door and one ear perked. "Door's open…" She then curled up more and he walks in.

"Syl?" She stayed quiet. "Syl…I need your crystals…" She stayed quiet again.

"…Why Deucalion…?" He then told her the whole story and she stayed quiet and sat up and looks down and tears fell and sniffles. "I still don't forgive myself, and I understand if you don't forgive ME. But right now, I'm just trying to get him out of his coma…"

"…But I DO forgive you…" He nodded and she hugs him and he hugged back. She then lets him go and gave him the crystal. "Please…try to get better…" He nods and walks out and went back to the lab and he walks in and she saw him.

"Okay…" He then took the emerald out. "Let's do this."

"You go ahead, I can't do that you know."

"Right." He puts the crystal and emerald on Shadow and focused hard casting it and she watched. He then focused harder, he then stopped five minutes later and panted hard and Sapphire pets his back. "Easy…" She then looks back at Shadow, he then moved his eyes a little and slowly opened them halfway and his vision was blurry. "…"

"Shadow…?" Shadow then looks at him as his eyes glowed faintly.

"Shadow can you hear us…?" Sapphire asked and Shadow growls low and fades in response.


	9. Werewolf Bonding Time

Sapphire and Deucalion looks at Shadow as he kept growling low. Sapphire looks at Deucalion and nods.

He inhaled. "Shadow, if you can understand me...I'm sorry for killing you that night. I just snapped and it really got to me then I lost control. I didn't mean to...And I understand if you can't forgive me..." Shadow kept growling low at them, but not at Sapphire.

"Is...He growling...At us...?"

"I think it's directed towards me..."

"Well keep trying to get through him." He kept growling low at him.

"Just please understand, I'm truly sorry and I mean that. I know I never should've done that and let my anger get the better of me." Shadow growls more.

"Try harder Deucalion."

He exhaled deep. "Shadow, I snapped, and I didn't know what I was doing. I'd NEVER kill you on purpose, you know that and everyone else knows that. Just please understand..." He growls more. "Well if you didn't, why did you do it anyway...?!"

"I told you I snapped."

He growls more. "I think that you did it on purpose, you wanted me dead because you're sick of this Twilight Alphaline Werewolf thing near you. You're JUST like Dragomir. JUST like him..." Sapphire tilts her head in confusion, trying to understad Shadow's language. "What?"

"I am nothing like my bastard ass father, I don't kill for the fun of it like he did. I never meant to kill you because I'm not that kind of person. You THINK I did it on purpose, but I didn't because I snapped and like I said I didn't knoe ehat I was doing. And think about it hard, if I actually WANTED you dead, I would've killed you as soon as you first turned into that form, or at that cave that night. But did I kill you then? No. Try figuring THAT out." He then became quiet.

"Shadow please unde~" Shadow then roared-howled demonically at her making her silent. He then slowly sat up and coughed, he then held his chest and cringed. Deucalion then looked at him and he was thinking for a few minutes, soon his eyes narrowed and tears formed. He growls low and tears fell, his ears fell back and bared his fangs as tears fell out more. They then looked at him and he was crying as tears fell out more.

"I think he gets it now..."

Deucalion nods and she approached him carefully, so he wouldn't try to hurt her. He sniffles and whimpers softly, she then touched him a little and then strokes his fur and hugs him. Shadow then nudged her. "I'm sorry...I'm SO sorry...!" Tears fell out more and whimpers more, Deucalion then walks up to him and hugged him and he kept crying.

"Let it out..." She kept stroking him and Deucalion nods. He then was quiet and he then cringed and nips his cast and snarls low.

"Should I use Sap Moon?" He nods and nips on it more and snarls louder. He then took the emerald out and puts it on his cast and casts it. Deucalion then stoped a few minutes later, Shadow snarls low and lunged at them suddenly and pinned them down and purrs and nudged them. Sapphire laughs.

"Hey! ^^" Shadow then wagged his tail and smiled. "Get off meh! XD" She laughs more and Shadow shook his head slowly and smirks. "Ah come on! XD"

"Yeah! Get offah us! XD" He shook his head slowly again and huffs out a laugh. Sapphire then laughs more. "Shadow! XD" They then laughed.


End file.
